Two of a Kind
by AislingIsobel
Summary: His story was a long one, but hers was longer. They met accidentally or was it fate. The immortal ME and the Vanir Princess, was this a match made for the ages or just part of a plan to hurt everyone involved. There will also be Marvel characters in this such as Hawkeye and Phil Coulson.
1. There's Something About Her

**_Author's note –_** Hello all my lovelies! Look I bring you a new amalgamation of a story! A crossover with a dash of Castle, a pinch of Forever, and a sprinkling of Marvel. Why because everything happens in New York so why not combine all my favorite things into one thing and have it be a thing. This is actually how I talk in real life, my apologies. I was writing some pretty fantastic Harry Potter epicness however I kind of lost my train of thought. I always wanted to write a Forever and Castle fic but neither ever got past a third chapter, I have more than that now. I added my OC from one of Marvel outings, from Love is Kindled, it takes place after a story I was writing about her and Loki which takes place during the first Avengers movie, which I could never finish and still look at going "Where is this supposed to go?" so it may make it back up her but we'll see if this sparks me into finishing anything, I'm bad at that, again I apologize. Also one more apology, and then an apology for all the apologies, Liya can come off as Mary-Sue-ish and I have tried to tone that down as much as possible within her character of royalty of Vanaheim. So enough of me jabbering on, here is the first chapter after some shout outs.

 ** _Shout outs – (see)_**

 **hyosohnn21 –** Thank you for reading and supporting me and being just an amazing person. I don't think I could write without you. I love you cousin!

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** You my dear, sweet sister/friend are just like coffee to me, I need you every day to get through the day. Thank you for your unwavering love, support, and kicks in the butt I need. I love you!

 **Robert –** Thank you for reading and taking a critical eye to this before I posted anything, you're awesome dude!

 **Sarah –** Other than my cousin and Miss Fluffcakes, I don't know anyone more supportive than you. You build me up and never let me down. Thank you, I love you namesake!

 **Legal stuff: I own no part of any charaters associated with Castle, Forever, or Marvel. I only lay claim to Amaliya.**

 _Alright, that's that, please as always my wonderful readers enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Amaliya sat at the desk in the corner of the 12th precinct going through the paperwork for the upcoming Policeman's Ball. She heard the ruckus that Espo and Ryan were causing, no doubt another friendly conflict with Castle. Liya laughed slightly shuffling through the contracts on her desk, initialing and signing as she went.

"Hey beautiful," the voice of Javier hit her ears, there was a smile in his greeting, then again there always was when he was close with the Princess.

"Hey Javi," she said softly but didn't look up but a grin was carved on her face nonetheless.

"Grind got you down today Li?"

She sighed looking at his mocha eyes shining bright from his smile, "A bit," she said, "I need Kate to sign off on these but she's been busy with that nasty case you all caught."

"I can get them to her," Castle stated from the doorway.

Rick grinned bigger than Javier, if that was at all possible, as he walked into the office taking the contracts from Liya. The ruggedly handsome mystery writer was always trying to win Liya's favor; he wanted to write a story about her, to him she was the most fascinating subject. Amaliya liked Rick, he was kind and made Kate happy but her story wasn't for sale, not to mention bringing more attention to everything that happened just a few short years ago wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Detective," a third voice broke into the conversation getting Javier's attention.

Liya raised her head to see someone she didn't know, he was tall, wearing a short lab coat and latex gloves. He looked like an ME but he was possibly too young.

"What's up Lucas," Javi responded.

Liya shot a look to Castle which he didn't see but a new pair of eyes stared at the Princess that she met in a quick moment as she moved from Rick to see Lucas staring at her.

"Lucas," Esposito repeated.

"Oh, right sorry," he said after being snapped back to Javier, "Henry has something for you," he said but his voice drifted off as he stared at Liya again.

"Can I help you," she said quietly, looking away from his probing eyes.

"Oh," he said again, "I'm sorry," his voice was incredibly apologetic, "but," he paused, "you're Amaliya Alexander."

"Yes," she said hesitantly hoping he wouldn't be like most people she met, cruel and unkind.

"I've seen pictures of you in the paper and your news conferences but," he paused again awestruck, "I never imagined you'd be so beautiful in person or that I'd be meeting you in person or that…"

"Lucas," his rambling was cut off by a fourth voice entering the small office, it was softer but had authority and Liya recognized it as Welsh.

The voice belonged to this stunning man in woolen suit that was exquisitely put together underneath a longer lab coat with sleeves covered in blood up to his elbows. His face was unshaven but looked soft somehow. His smile was crooked pulling at the left side of his mouth making his dark brown eyes sparkle in the fluorescent light. His right eyebrow slightly arched when he walked into the room meeting the lavender eyes of Amaliya making Henry Morgan stumble over his words just as Lucas did. He ran a hand through his curly auburn hair widening his smile.

"Aren't you popular today," Javi said quietly with a laugh turning to Liya with an amused grin on his face as he sat on the corner of her desk waiting for the new comers to regain their composure.

Henry shook his head, "Ah, Detective, just the man I wanted to see, this might not be a homicide after all," he said to Espo but kept his eyes on Amaliya.

"Great," Espo jumped off the desk, "makes my job easier right Doc?" The detective and Castle shared a slight chuckle at the two ME's almost drooling over their PR representative. "Dr. Henry Morgan, Lucas this is Amaliya Alexander, the 12th's secret weapon."

Liya let out an acerbic chuckle, "Hardly Javi," they shared a laugh, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Morgan, Lucas."

"Amaliya," Henry repeated, his accent was so smooth like the finest silk, "Russian," he asked ignoring Javier's eye roll.

"Vanir," she told him flatly turning back to her work.

"Vanaheim," he stated, the fascination in his voice gained volume.

Liya looked at him very impressed; most Midgardians had heard of Asgard due to Thor and Loki but most of them still referred to her as Asgardian no matter how many times she corrected them. It was by some miracle that a person had heard of her home realm that didn't know her.

"Yes," she said meeting his intense eyes once again, "You've heard of Vanaheim?"

He moved into the room getting close to her, "Studied it, all of Norse mythology," he looked at her again in wonder, "never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine meeting a Vanir…"

"Dr. Morgan," Javi interrupted, "the case that might not be a murder?"

"Right," he stood, "perhaps at a later date Miss Alexander," he said thoughtfully before he turned sharply, "this way Detective," he led Javier and Lucas out of the room to the elevator and down to the basement where the ME's office was located.

"Rick," Liya asked once they were gone, "Where's Laney or Dr. Perlmutter?"

"Laney had an emergency with her sister and Perlmutter is sick or something," Castle snickered a bit, "probably a bit of karma," that brought a smile to Liya's face, Dr. Perlmutter wasn't a Castle fan, "so the 11th lent us Dr. Morgan and Lucas."

"Huh," she said thoughtfully, "interesting man." She went back to filing paperwork for a moment before looking up at Castle again looking at her with raised eyebrows, "Mr. Castle?"

"Oh nothing Liya," he remarked off handedly, "it's just the last man you found interesting you ended up engaged to."

Liya cast her eyes at her empty ring finger and then to the elevator door at it rang with Kate, Javier, and Ryan before looking away once more a bit dejected, "Only for a brief time," she said quietly the sadness soaking her tone. Amaliya looked up catching Javier's eye; he said his goodbyes to his partner and Captain before heading into her office again. Rick left her office leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Hey Li," Javier asked quietly sitting in the chair next to her, "You ok babe?"

"Yeah Javi," she said with a faltering smile, she missed him.

It was more than she could bear sometimes. She and Javier had been inseparable since she was first assigned to the 12th. It was an instant spark between the Cuban and the Vanir and that spark molded into an unbreakable bond and before long they fell in love. He had proposed to her during a night out with Kevin and his wife Jenny using the song Javier had written for Liya in addition to the proposal. She excitedly accepted. It was 6 months into planning that Amaliya realized Javier, while he loved her, had feelings, deep seeded feelings that never went away, for Laney. It was an amicable break but it still hurt her. Laney and Javi were happy and he and Liya were still close, closer than most. Even though the detective and the ME had since broken up, it didn't change anything.

"If you say so Li," he gave her knee a slight squeeze, "Me and Ryan are heading down to the bar if you wanna come sit a spell."

"Thanks Jav," she told him with a stronger smile, "I got all this nonsense to deal with yet, but you never know I'll text you if I make my way down there."

"Please try," he kissed her cheek, "bye babe." Liya blushed slightly, the charm oozed out of that man it was almost unbelievable.

Javier paused at her door looking at her work away. He wished that she would come down with them even for a bit. The weight that held her shoulders down was so immense and the detective hated seeing her that way. Javi could always tell when she had cried herself to sleep, her eyes would be red and puffy even if she hid it with makeup. It was when she wasn't thinking about what other people thought of her or the truly terrible things she had been through that he couldn't even imagine that Liya was happy again. She was just so beat down and that shouldn't have happened to anyone. Javier left her office, whether she knew he had stayed for a few moments was unknown to him.

"Kev," Javier called to his partner, "Wanna ruffle some feathers tomorrow?"

"The ME," Ryan asked looking up from his report.

"Yup," Javier grinned, "should be fun," he quipped and Kevin nodded.

She turned to the paper spread out on her desk and started to pull it into a pile, signature after signature. Liya always found it funny that she couldn't recognize her signature after four or five times signing it. Once all the documents had her seal of approval she got up and stretched walking around the office. Glancing at her watch, it was past 11, she was sure the boys would have gone home by now. Liya locked her desk gathering her things as she did, putting on her coat, scarf, and hat she locked her office before stepping into the elevator. Once the lift hit the plaza she searched for her phone in the enormous purse. She wasn't watching where she was walking and was stopped by two strong hands.

"Miss Alexander," Henry's voice said with surprise and a smile holding her still.

Liya looked up to see his handsome crooked smile, "Dr. Morgan," she said relieved that it was Henry, "you're here late."

"As are you," he smiled, "on your way out?"

"Finally," Liya laughed making Henry chuckle.

"Would you care for an escort?"

Liya smiled, "Thank you very much Dr. Morgan."

Henry smiled as he hooked her arm with his, "Please call me Henry," he said kindly walking her out into the crisp New York Autumn air. "I'm rather glad that I ran into you," Henry told her.

"Oh," she said curiously.

"Indeed," he pulled her to a stop on the corner, "I had hoped to speak with you again," he smiled at her confused face, "just waiting for my roommate Abe to pick me up."

"You don't drive," she asked.

"No, never learned," he smiled, "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

Liya was taken back for a moment before looking at the dashing doctor thinking it over turning her eyes away from him. It had been a while since she had been on a date of any kind or even out, she kept turning down the invitation to join Javier and Kevin at the bar.

"Amaliya," he said softly he lifted her face to his, "if you're involved with Detective Esposito I understand."

"Oh," she stammered, "No, Javi and I aren't, I mean," she searched for the right words but they weren't coming to her. Liya let out a sigh composing herself before continuing, "We were involved but we aren't anymore," she tried to recover but she felt lost much to Henry's amusement which made her laugh. "What I mean to say Henry is that, yes, I'd love to have dinner with you," she looked up at him. For the first time she felt something different about him.

Curious thing, probably because she had 700 people in her tiny office that she didn't notice it at first. His energy was different, it radiated inversely to what was considered normal for Midgardians. She questioned on whether or not to read his mind but thought better of it. It could be that her feeling was off, she had been wrong before when it came to feelings. An old Seville pulled up with an elderly but spritely man behind the wheel. She assumed this was Henry's roommate.

"Can we drop you somewhere?" Henry asked invading her puzzle solving.

"Who is this stunning creature," the man said getting out of car. His voice matched his sparkling eyes.

"Amaliya Alexander," she told him, surprised that two people hadn't heard of her in one day that never happened. "No I have a car coming; I have more work to deal with before I call it a night."

A black SUV with no plates pulled up behind Abe's car and a man in a black suit got out moving over to Liya.

"Miss Alexander," Coulson said cheerfully, "New friends?"

"Phil," she turned addressing the man happily, "I'll be right there." Coulson nodded returning to the car, "Government types, they never let me have any fun," she laughed, "Abe I'm assuming," she turned to the older man who looked to be in his seventies.

"Oh yes," Henry snapped back to the present, "this is Abraham."

"Nice to meet you Amaliya," he said kissing her hand, "Henry, need a minute?"

"If you would Abe," he told him and Abe got in the car.

Liya smiled, digging into her purse again pulling out a business card with a pen scribbling her number down, "here, my mobile is on the back, best way to reach me, I look forward to speaking with you again."

"As do I, thank you Amaliya," he smiled taking the card putting it in his vest pocket.

"Please call me Liya," she told him.

Liya turned to leave, but Henry held her hand for a moment, "Until tomorrow Liya," he kissed her hand before letting her go.

Amaliya blushed slightly before heading to the SUV giving the handsome doctor one last look before getting into the back seat. There was a grin plastered on the Princess' face as she closed the door.

* * *

 _Author's note – I have more of this and hopefully will be posting, please if you all be so kind to drop me a line or review or anything even your thoughts on pie I would be grateful. Thank you all again!_


	2. Back and Forth

_**Author's note -** _Hello! Sorry my Harry Potter fiction has taken over and a collab with my friend, also Harry Potter. Here is chapter 2, thank you for those that have read the first chapter.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review._

* * *

"Exciting day at the 12th Vanaheim," Barton asked his left leg kicked up on the dashboard.

"No, terribly boring and I have a cramp in my hand from all the signatures, I'm lucky it's still attached," she laughed along with Clint and Coulson.

"Well the new obstacle course Phil came up with should have you right as rain soon enough," the archer quipped, "Who's the Brit?"

"Dr. Henry Morgan, Medical Examiner on loan from the 11th precinct," she told them, "quite the charming _Welsh_ gentleman," she looked at Phil, "ready for the third degree Boss."

"Not today," Phil smiled, "let's get back and I'll check up on him tomorrow."

* * *

"She's a pretty thing," Abe said as he drove Henry home.

Henry gave a slight chuckle, "More than pretty Abe, did you see her eyes?"

"No missed those when you were mooning over her," the older man joked.

"They're like nothing I've ever seen, she's a princess, from Vanaheim," Henry informed his son, his voice just full of wonder and intrigue.

"Norse," Abe said, "interesting."

Henry looked at Abe with a curious glance, "You've heard of her?"

"You don't read the news," Abe told him, "That alien invasion that happened a couple years ago, she was at the center of it. With that Loki or Lucky, whatever his name is, she almost died Henry."

"Oh," Henry remarked thoughtfully. The conversation dropped for a moment as Dr. Morgan reflected on the new information, Lucas had been talking about her while they were working but he was too focused on the task in front of him to pay attention. Perhaps he should ask Lucas more about her tomorrow.

"She's immortal, you know," Abe commented looking at Henry quickly before turning back to the road.

"Is she now," Henry's voice perked up, "I had heard speculation of immortality amongst Asgardians but apparently it expands to the other realms, perhaps…"

"No Henry, with all the research we've done about your condition I think we can safely say that you're not a god," Abe cracked as he parked the Seville.

"Perhaps you're right Abe," Henry laughed, "She's immortal, that's a turn I didn't expect."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Let me get past the first date before I go spilling my life story after all it is a long one," Henry said as they walked into the antique shop.

"Not as long as hers," Abraham informed him, "her story is everywhere; you just need to open your eyes Henry."

That night Henry and Abe pulled up all the information on Amaliya, there was quite a bit. From her involvement with SHIELD and the organization known as the X-Men along with the incident only miles away from them, there were hundreds upon hundreds of stories of the Princess of Vanaheim. The names and ignorance that was printed about her it almost made Henry physically ill, that kind of blatant hate was sickening and he had been through similar. There were other stories that didn't garner as much attention such as all her philanthropic endeavors such as being a public relations liaison for the NYPD.

Amaliya had changed her appearance; her hair was noticeably shorter, just past her shoulders, a huge difference from the cascading hair that hit her thighs in the pictures just a few years ago, still jet black and her pale skin had taken on more of an olive-like tone. She was still recognizable; Henry thought it was more about acclimation than disguise. He had tried disguises before, none of them worked very well. All the research was extensive and exhaustive; Abe had passed out in a pile of magazines. If anything, even with all the negative press surrounding this poor girl, it made Henry more intrigued by her. The photos he searched over while they didn't remotely capture her beauty, she was still stunning in pictures it was her eyes that drew him. Liya in 90% of her pictures, even the ones she posed for, her eyes were sad, full of melancholy. Henry sat back in his chair looking at this photo of this striking woman only to feel such sympathy for her. What made her this sorrowful and how could he see her joyful again?

* * *

"So," Hawkeye said between punches in their sparring session, "this Brit?"

"He's Welsh," Liya said dodging out of the way throwing a right hook of her own.

"What's the difference?" Clint asked catching her punch, "getting sloppy Alexander," spinning her around by the arm.

"No," she said with a grunt of effort as she used his weight against him flipping him on the mat lined floor, "just giving you a false sense of security Barton," she smiled sweetly wiping the sweat from her brow. "The difference is someone saying you're from Canada when you're a yank," her voice grew to a playfully Cockney accent making Barton laugh as she helped him up.

"Gotcha," he said sweeping her legs out from under her, "So Wales is the Canada of Great Britain, still gettin' sloppy doll face."

Clint gave her a roguish wink offering a hand but Liya grabbed his hand pulling him down and she put him in a reverse arm bar, "Now say I'm king of the mountain," she whispered.

"Alright, alright," he said wincing in pain, "You're king of the mountain! Now ease up Princess."

"Don't call me that cupcake," she pushed him away trying hard not to smile.

"Didn't realize you'd abdicated the throne," Clint fired back at her.

"Big word for you archer, don't hurt yourself."

Clint threw his sparring mitt at her, "Stop spending so much time around Stark, you're getting way too snarky for your own good."

"Blame Javier and Kevin," she told him tossing the mitt back at him, "I haven't seen Tony in a few weeks. We tend to disagree on how things are supposed to be run."

"How are things with good ole Espo? Awkward?"

"Not the slightest," she told him, "Javi is still trying to apologize but he doesn't need to. I'm just happy to have a friend in him."

"Alexander," Coulson said over the loud speaker, "A word," the two words everyone at SHIELD dreaded from Coulson, the drastic change in his voice from authoritative to grim was unsettling to put it mildly.

Liya sighed, "Well freedom was nice while it lasted," she sighed as Clint helped her up.

"Aw come on Vanaheim, I'm sure Coulson will go easy on you," he laughed escorting her out of the training room to Coulson's office.

* * *

 _Author's note - I would love some feedback for those that are reading this or drop me a line, I'm always open for critique._


	3. Past Offenses

_**Author's note -**_ I'm writing more to this story, getting more involved into it, I hope that I will be able to post once a week.

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**Lil'Sparrow7 -** Thank you so much! I loved your review and it made me so happy that you've added this story to your favourites!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

"Did you know she was arrested?"

"Arrested, that's preposterous!" Henry answered Abe from the sitting room.

"Twice, once for murder," Abe said but the smile on his face said there was something more.

"I've been arrested for murder Abraham," Henry said grabbing the report out of his hand. He examined it, it was in fact legitimate. The arresting officer was Javier Esposito, "Interesting," Dr. Morgan pondered.

The bell to the antique shop rang with the door opening. Abraham left his father to greet the new patrons.

"Welcome in," he said cheerfully, "Look around, let me know if you have any questions."

"Just a few for you, Dr. Morgan," Javier stated, his jovial demeanour from yesterday had dropped and he was all business. His jaw was tight, eyes hard, and his mouth was set in a stern scowl as he eyed the ME.

Henry turned, "And I have a few for you as well Detective," Henry's voice was bordering on anger gripping the arrest report in his hand.

Javier's partner Kevin Ryan was behind Esposito and Abe behind Henry, the two of them exchanged looks as Abe took a sip of coffee to which he held out the mug to Ryan silently asking if he wanted a cup. Kevin nodded discreetly joining Abraham in a cup of Joe while watching the Henry and Javier bicker.

"What are your intentions with my ex-fiancé?" Javier started quietly glaring at the ME.

"I don't think that's any of your concern as she is your ex-fiancé, but if you must know I would like to get to know her better. She fascinates me," Henry stated his voice quieting a touch.

"Your fascination along with nearly the whole male population is what I'm referring to! Do you have any idea what's she's been through the past couple years?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Dr. Morgan said his voice gaining volume again waving the arrest report in the detective's face. "You arrested her, for murder no less!"

Kevin and Abraham were sitting sipping their coffee when Abe leaned over to Ryan, "I wish we had some popcorn," they both silently snickered.

Javier's face turned sour trying to keep his cool that arrest report should have been buried after her name was cleared. "Damn Accords," he muttered before calming down a bit to actually talk to Henry. "Yes, I arrested her so she wouldn't have to do a perp walk. I never even put cuffs on her; she went quietly with me in my own car down to the 12th and detained for a grand total of two hours before the brass from SHIELD took her back to their headquarters. She was under house arrest and it was honestly the longest I had gone without seeing her. Three days after the news broke of it the guy she supposedly killed showed up at the school she teaches at to boast how he got her arrested. Not such a smart guy. We cleared her name after he confessed to the set up. Her record was supposed to be expunged and wiped clean."

"What happened," Henry asked, his voice had calmed, almost sad.

"These damn Soviet…"

"Sokovia," Kevin corrected.

"Thanks Ryan," Javier continued, "The Sokovia Accords, they made it so that anything she or other empowered individuals do needs to be transparent in any and all activities, so the arrest is what people focus on, that's what those government goons focus on. Li is the sweetest woman I've ever met; even with all that went down between us she still loves me, still cares about me, and asks if I'm seeing anyone."

"My daughter thinks Auntie Liya is a life-like Disney character," Kevin chimed in between bites of scrambled eggs Abe had fixed during the discussion between Henry and Javier, "These are really good," he told Abe.

"Why are they focusing on her," Henry asked.

"It all has to do with what happened in 2012, that whole thing with Loki where he let loose an alien presence that the Avengers cleaned up. She was caught in the middle of it; she was made the focus of it because she stood by Loki. That woman is the very definition of loyalty." Espo said ruefully, "How is it that you don't know about it?"

"Henry doesn't pay attention to the news and we weren't in New York at the time," Abe chimed in.

* * *

Phil looked at Liya over the file in his hands; he had kept his word not to peek into the life of Henry Morgan until the next day. What he found or the lack of what he found was interesting. He set the file down before he spoke.

"How much do you know about this Henry Morgan?"

Liya sighed; she went through the same hoops with Javier; anyone that wasn't in the immediate circle of SHIELD, the Avengers, or the X-Men had to be brought in to be questioned endlessly. At least Javi was in the military, he could handle the constant barrage of over-repetitive questions. "I know a lot less than you; he's a doctor in the Medical Examiner's office working with the NYPD mostly for the 11th precinct. He's Welsh and a very snazzy dresser," she smiled.

Phil's mouth twitched into a smile, "So we're caught up." Questions flew across Liya's face to which Coulson answered, "Other than he has a partner in Detective Jo Martinez, lives in this antique shop with an Abraham Morgan," he raised his eyebrows at the last name, more information was needed on both of them, Phil gave her the business card to the shop, "and went to medical school in Guam?" his voice raised a question causing Amaliya to shrug. Coulson laughed slightly before continuing, "He's a ghost, I want to know more about him before…"

"Phil," Liya's voice was utterly exasperated, "can we please not give the ultra secret government agency treatment to this man, please?"

"It's my job kid," Coulson said flatly.

Another sigh broke her lips, "I know, but Phil, I'm begging you, my father, you know all great and powerful King of Vanaheim wouldn't be this thorough."

"It's for everyone's protection Amaliya, my hands are tied."

"Look," Liya said her elbows on her knees and fingers interlaced, "if I find out anything about him I will report back, I am the greatest weapon you have for information Coulson."

"Agreed, I heard nothing and I don't know of any Henry Morgan," Phil said quietly shuffling the file into the back of his desk.

"You're the best Phil," she sprung up and hugged him.

Coulson smiled, "I'm getting too soft on you," he half laughed out.

"It's only because I'm pretty Coulson, you'd do the same for Clint," she grinned at the disgusted scoff coming from the doorway. "Oh don't act so shocked, you're a very pretty bird Barton," she laughed.

"If you weren't…" Barton played before she cut him off.

"Come on take me to Dr. Morgan's and I'll let you be mean to him."

"Deal," Clint said leading her out of Coulson's office.

"Barton," Phil called.

"I know Sir," he nodded, "If anything feels off," he told Coulson before following Liya.

Amaliya and Barton cleaned up quickly from the sparring session. Liya changed into civilian clothes, she would need to go to the 12th later to finish up the paperwork needed and get all the needed clearances out. She stared at her reflection for a minute while braiding her hair, all this fuss over her, a rueful chuckle slipped out. She knew why and could understand it but more than anything she wanted to live a quiet life. Being royalty and compounding that fact with her gifts would ensure quiet would never be possible. Barton came into the view in the mirror nodding it was time to go. He was in uniform, purple shades and all, an unnecessary precaution but after what happened with Loki and later in Sokovia she knew that Clint would never let any harm come to her again. The Princess grabbed her bag and they were off.

The drive to antique shop was a quick and quiet one, only a few miles away from the Tower. She saw a familiar red mustang in front of the building. Javier was here, interrogating Henry. Liya sighed crossing her arms and Clint chuckled, Espo was in trouble. The SUV was parked and Clint killed the engine. The two partners sat for a quiet minute. Liya was trying to calm down, yes Javier was looking out for her but this was something her brothers would do, not Javi. Even Clint would think better of this, or at least she hoped.

"You ready," Clint asked strapping on his bow.

"Is that really necessary," Liya asked now more annoyed at the very pointless precautions everyone took when it came to her.

"Yeah Li it is," he told her point blank, "the last time I was supposed to protect you I ended up getting you nearly dead, won't happen again," he absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder, "don't care if it's a god, alien, or your friendly neighbourhood ME. Not even Javier or Coulson are safe from me when it comes to you."

Amaliya smiled slightly, "You're the best work husband anyone could ever ask for, I'm glad your wife lets me borrow you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on Vanaheim; let's get this over with," he told her softly returning her embrace, "I'm dying to scare the Cuban," he added jokingly.


	4. Dr Morgan's Story

_**Author's note -**_ Hello! I have yet another chapter for you beautiful people! Please note that I use Henry's monologue introducing the audience to his condition.

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**ShatteredSoul37 -** Thank you for following and adding as a favourite!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

They exited the vehicle and entered the shop. All eyes were on Liya when they walked in. Javier and Henry both wearing extremely remorseful looks on their faces, like puppies that knew they had misbehaved.

Liya let out a bitter laugh, "Hey Clint ever walk into a room and know that people have been talking about you?"

"Only with you and Nat," Barton told her with a huge Cheshire cat grin, "Hey Espo wanna test that arrow versus bullet theory?"

Javi laughed moving out of the Princess' way, "We'll be talking later Detective," she said quietly.

"Understood," Espo told her pulling her in for an embrace kissing her forehead.

"Why are you so damn charming?"

Esposito smirked, "DNA," he told her making her laugh before making his way to the archer, he wouldn't be outshot again.

"Find out anything interesting Henry," she asked sweetly looking at her arrest report in his hand. Amaliya moved closer to the Welsh doctor, "Not the only time I've been in trouble with the law. My boss told me something intriguing about you," Abraham handed her a cup of coffee, "thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome Liya," he told her kindly, "Henry, take her downstairs."

Henry nodded; there was more in that statement than just much needed privacy. Abe wanted Henry to show Liya everything, she was possibly one of the only people that could understand his unique condition. Dr. Morgan took her hand leading her downstairs away from the crowd upstairs. Liya smiled at his soft grip and warm hand, he was indeed a gentle soul and that was hard to find nowadays. She lightly gripped his hand while he led her down the stairs. The slight increase in pressure on his hand made Henry smile.

"I have something to confess to you," he told her softly as he turned on the lights of his basement lab.

"You're immortal," she told him taking a sip her coffee. Henry looked at her stunned, his beautiful brown eyes got wide as he stammered. Liya smiled, "I'm a telepath Henry and Guam was a big clue," she told him taking another sip looking around at her surroundings.

There were several tables cluttered with medical and scientific instruments. Antiques were piled in a far corner and there were old photographs one that caught her eye. It was of a woman, her light hair cascading in curls to her shoulders, an almost effortless and effervescent smile, her skin was nearly flawless and lighter than her hair. She was stunning, Liya threw her eyes back to Henry still looking a bit confused about her confession.

"Guam," he questioned but the uncertainty cleared, "ah, yes my medical training." He looked at her with more questions, "how did you know?"

"I work for a secret government agency whose specialty is finding out and keeping secrets. When Phil said he couldn't find anything on you but Guam, your partner, and this antique shop coupled with the kerfuffle upstairs it kinda broadcasted," she told him cautiously. Henry smiled, which was an unexpected reaction, usually when Liya gleaned something off someone she was only met with hatred or misunderstanding or cruelty. "So," she said setting down her mug on an empty table and taking a seat in a high-back chair next to it, "tell me your life story Dr. Morgan."

Henry took the seat across from her on the matching sofa to the chair she sat in, his grin was infectious, never had he been able just to speak so freely about his condition without worrying those that hear it might think he was insane or lying. "My story is a long one," he started but chuckled realizing he was speaking to someone that was possibly infinitely older than he was, "but perhaps not as long as yours," he told her softly.

"Perhaps not Dr. Morgan," she told him with a smile sipping her coffee, "however it's been a long story for you and I'm certain that it's more than interesting."

"Thank you Amaliya," he smiled at her gracious nature, a curious thing. With all that he had found out about her, all the irrational and inexplicable hate and ignorance that she faced on a daily basis would give her more than enough reason to be hard and shut off.

"You misjudge them Dr. Morgan," she told him and he looked at her awestruck. Liya smiled, "I normally don't intrude on others, my mind has been scrambled more than enough times," he opened his mouth, "another time Henry," she smiled and he nodded letting her finish, "however, I will say this, it's people like Clint and Javier that keep me grounded, without them I probably would be hard and just as cruel."

"I doubt that sincerely Amaliya, from what I've gathered in all my research and what those detectives told me, I don't think you could be hard or cruel, even if you wanted to."

Liya let out a sad laugh, "That's where you're wrong Henry, but I digress," she looked at him and frowned a bit, "I have a report to fill out on you."

Henry laughed, "Is that so?"

Liya nodded, "The unfortunate side effect of being outside the government circle that is my life. Just ask Espo."

"Javier had to go through this," the ME questioned.

"And a lot more, but Javi is retired Special Forces he almost broke my boss," she laughed and Henry joined her. "As you were saying Dr. Morgan," she smiled.

"You are a curious one aren't you," he remarked and Liya nodded. "Very well then," he sat up straighter pulling down his vest before checking his pocket watch then looking at the Princess, "Something happened nearly two centuries ago and I was transformed. Every time I die, I always return in water, and," he looked at her a slight flush on his cheeks, "I'm always naked." Liya stopped him for a moment pulling out her phone with a cheeky grin on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," she said casually not looking up from her phone, "just looking for the nearest body of water," her smirk got wider as she ever so slightly looked up from her phone to see a rather pleased but amused look on his handsome face.

"There are easier ways to get me naked Miss Alexander," he said with a slight husk to his smooth voice.

"Why Henry," she said turning off the phone, "are you insinuating that I am trying to get you undressed?" Henry smirked giving a small chuckle, "rest assured my dear Dr. Morgan, I do not need to try, continue."

"You're trouble," he observed.

"You have no idea," she told him with a grin leaning forward waiting for more of his story.

"I'd like to find out," he told her softly before leaning back admiring her smile, "Now you know as much about my condition as I do. Over the years, you could say I've become a student of death. You see, I need to find a key to unlock my curse."

"Curse," Liya questioned, stopping him once again.

"Best way I can describe it," he admitted.

Liya thought for a moment sitting back in the chair taking a few sips of coffee thinking carefully about her next words, "I can see why you call it a curse, not everyone has or can be as lucky as I am when it comes to my friends and loved ones. For someone such as yourself, I'm assuming you haven't revealed your secret to very many people, Abraham obviously," she turned picking up the picture frame that had caught her eye earlier of the lovely woman, "your wife," she asked.

Henry nodded, "Abigail, and yes she knew. Abe also knows he's my adopted son."

"Oh," she said, "I see. Please continue Dr. Morgan."

Henry nodded, "So, I currently work for the New York City Medical Examiner's office. It holds the largest collection of slightly-chilled corpses in the world. If your game is death, you go where the action is," he finished his story.

"Your game is death? Interesting," she said with a smile, "would it interest you to know that I've died a few times?"

"Have you," he asked leaning forward.

"Well, technically, not really perished," she smiled and he returned it. "What was the incident 200 years ago, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," he told her, "it's actually a weight off my shoulders that I don't have to hide from someone else. I was on a ship called the Empress of Africa as the ship's doctor. It was a slave ship that my father owned. I was trying to prevent the crew from throwing an ill man overboard, part of the cargo you see," he told her and Liya nodded. "The crew took objection to this along with the captain and I was shot," he said unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt.

"I told you Dr. Morgan," she smirked, "I don't need to try."

Henry laughed showing her the scarred his chest. Liya got up to inspect the scar closer; it was almost as big as her hand, this arch of destruction on his flesh. He was shot point blank. She gently ran her fingers over the scar causing a flood of goosebumps to wash over Henry. He held her hand on the mark on his left pectoral and Liya felt his heartbeat get faster and heard him catch and hold his breath. Amaliya turned her eyes to him, his pupils were dilated and his heartbeat was faster and stronger. His hand gently caressed hers while his other arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer and he leaned down to taste her lips.

* * *

 _Author's note - I know, I'm kind of sorry, next week I will pick up where this left off. I would love to hear from you all, drop me a line!_


	5. Adam and Andromeda

**_Author's note –_** Hello my lovely readers! Back again after a few bad days, so glad I have written ahead I'll tell ya. So I introduce my character Andromeda who was in Three's A Crowd and has followed in my Marvel writings into the re-vamped Avengers story I have recently posted, Adoration Reignited. If you want to get a better picture of her character those are the stories she appears in currently. I have a whole slew of Marvel fics partially written in my head, haha.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

"Li!" Javier called from the landing.

"Two more bloody seconds," she grumbled under her breath. Henry gave a kind and amused smile, "Yes my darling," she called back her voice was full of saccharin. Kevin started laughing and Clint joined in at Liya's favorite term of endearment when she was annoyed.

"You know you could just say leave me alone," Javier called down to her laughing.

She laughed with him, "They know me too well," Liya turned her eyes back to Henry, "I'm afraid our story time is over for today, if Javi is getting anxious so is Clint and I promised him he could be mean to you."

"Did you now," Henry smiled still holding her close, "I will endure what your archer has in store for me only if you agree to see me again."

Liya looked away from him a rush of red covering her cheeks, "Why Dr. Morgan, I thought you'd never ask," she told him reaching up and kissed his cheek, "Just tell me when and were," she whispered into his ear.

"Tonight," he whispered back, "meet me here at 7?"

Liya pulled out her phone hoping her schedule was free, and she was for once, "Sounds perfect."

"I am very much looking forward to continuing this conversation," he kissed her hand.

"Hey Henry," an unfamiliar female voice broke the intense stare the couple shared. The pretty woman that entered the basement lab looked at Liya and Henry with his shirt open, "We have a case."

"Very good Detective," he told her, "I'll be right there." He turned his eyes to Liya once more, "Can I escort you out?"

"Thank you Henry," she said grabbing the mug off the table following him up the stairs. "Settle your bet yet Barton?"

"Nah, Espo can't hold the string," he cracked hopping up getting a glare from Javier, "You ready Vanaheim?"

"One more moment if you would Agent Barton," she smiled turning to Henry.

"She really likes you Doc, she went all proper," Barton said, "and now I can't be mean to you," he smirked heading out of the shop.

Liya laughed lightly before reaching up to kiss Henry's cheek again, "Until tonight Dr. Morgan."

The Vanir walked out of the shop following Clint as he opened the door for her, "You think you could not fall in love so quickly next time? Teasing Espo and Ryan is only so much fun," he gave her a playful scowl.

"It's in my nature my dear Agent Barton, I am the goddess of love after all," she told him with a slight smile, "Or at least that's what the myth is." Her phone buzzed, she looked at the screen, it was a blocked number, not unusual but most of the SHIELD agents she spoke with were in her phone book. Shrugging Liya answered the phone, "Alexander."

"Miss Alexander," the male voice said, it was low but steady and even.

"Yes," she said, her curiosity piqued.

"I'm going to ask you only once to stay away from Henry Morgan," the tone grew slightly sinister.

"Who is this," she asked her voice still calm but it changed to alert Clint. The archer stopped what he was doing and paying full attention to Liya.

"A friend," the voice said before hanging up.

"What was that," Barton asked.

Liya shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm dying to find out if Henry knows." She turned to see him conversing with the female detective but he was looking at her. She waved from her window before Barton drove off.

The drive was mostly silent; Liya was playing with the radio searching for her song of the moment. When she couldn't find anything she just let the hard rock station play, she leaned back in the passenger seat looking over her phone. It had been abnormally quiet recently. No activity that needed to be checked, the world wasn't in peril, and the bias on her and the others that came forward because of the Accords was settling down. It was a nice break, she could use a break.

"Find anything Coulson needs to know," Barton asked.

"Nothing more than he did," she told him.

"You're a terrible liar," the archer quipped.

"Yeah, but that's how you know you can trust me. I will reveal that I found out something; however it's not my something to tell. Honestly this whole thing of needing to interrogate everyone just enforces that there's something to fear."

"Well, I got you on this one Li," Clint said pulling into the Tower's underground garage. He laughed making Liya turn her head to see Andy.

Her sister in law was glaring through the dark glass right at the Princess. The blonde's arms crossed and the deep scowl on her face, "Amaliya," Andromeda said, her voice was light not matching her appearance.

Seeing Liya go paler than normal made him laugh again, "I got your six with Coulson, and you're on your own with her."

"Damn," she whispered, "I was hoping to avoid this for at least awhile."

"Want me to shoot her?"

"Agent Barton," Liya said somewhat shocked.

He looked at her incredulously rolling his eyes beneath his shades, "Like her leg or arm, nothing…"

"I would refrain from saying anything else Hawkeye," Andy said from Liya's open window making the Princess jump, "I still have a mercenary at my beck and call."

Clint shook his head in disgust, "You couldn't have had one date with him, just one," he said to Liya playfully, "if you made him fall in love with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Liya looked at him curiously, "I thought you and he were dating that's why I backed off."

The archer and the telepath laughed causing Liya to drop her deadpan face joining in. Andy opened the door for her, "Tell me all about him. You know I'll find out one way or another, this way is easier on you."

"Who told you in the first place," the Princess asked.

"Phil," she said escorting the Vanir inside the Tower leaving Clint alone.

Liya shook her head and sighed, "Coulson." She looked at the blonde telepath, "Fine my dear sister, but I still have work at the 12th later and then meeting Henry for dinner."

"Henry," Andy repeated, "strong name, go on," she prodded her sister in law as they walked to Andy's room.

"Dr. Henry Morgan," Liya started sitting back in her favorite overstuffed chair. "Is a Medical Examiner, he's Welsh, extremely handsome, and very sweet."

Andromeda smiled at her, "I can see that," she paused for a moment and her expression changed, "Li? He's immortal," she whispered.

Liya nodded, "Just over 200 years old."

"A baby," the blonde telepath said awestruck.

"From our standpoint," she said, "at least mine and Alek's."

Andy looked at Liya and laugh a bit, "I've never asked how old you are exactly, because you don't look a day over 500."

They both laughed, "To be honest you lose count after so many years, but I think the actual age is somewhere around 852," her voice went up questioning the number, "give or take."

The blonde took in her answer; the aging system of other beings always fascinated her. Liya didn't look to be out of her 20's and neither did her brother Alek. She frowned slightly, "He's going to look that way forever," she thought to herself.

Liya laughed, "No he won't. You've seen my father and Odin, we age, just a lot slower than you." She smiled, "Besides I can age him if you want."

"You truly are a princess," Andy said, "I'll keep it in mind for when my looks start going." Liya gave her friend a skeptical look to which the blonde laughed, "Oh please Miss Alexander not everyone can stay as beautiful as you."

Liya's eyebrows raised, "Andromeda the beauty is found in the experience and knowledge gathered in the age. Besides my dear sister your face will always be timeless and if you ever feel it necessary…"

"I appreciate the offer Liya but I will eventually learn grace," she smiled, "so continue about Dr. Morgan."

Liya looked at her watch, "Can't I need to head to the 12th, paperwork that can't wait is my life Andy, and I will give you a more in depth report after I see him tonight."

"You better, now that I'm hitched I have to live vicariously through you."

The telepaths shared another laugh, "Probably not the best idea Andromeda. I'll see you later, and if you see that no good brother of mine hug him for me."

"Will do, have a good time tonight," Andy said getting up and embracing the Vanir.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all once again, the notifications I get for any of my stories lift my spirits more than you could know. I would love to hear from you all!_


	6. The Chains That Bind

**_Author's note –_** Hello! Back again with another chapter from the huge crossover story that I live in.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **hyosohnn21 –** Awww! Thank you! It warms my heart to know you love her just as much as I do.

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite - **MononenMinna**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Liya left the Tower and walked to the 12th, it was only a few blocks away and she needed to be outside for awhile. It wasn't the same as being in nature but it was better than being under countless fluorescent lights all the time. The sky was cloudy and the sun dim, it was chilly, the season was turning. There were several people out, some stared and others made faces either or disgust or sympathy. It was something that Liya had grown accustomed to. It didn't bother her nearly as much as it had before. No one said anything, no one had in quite some time. It was a relief in many ways but worrisome in others. Not saying anything to her, encouraging or to her detriment, it meant that those on Midgard were becoming complacent to all that went on around them.

The wind picked up blowing a few stray hairs in her face. She moved out of the way of pedestrian traffic and just enjoyed the breeze. The air was sweeter than normal; perhaps it was because of the new company she recently made or maybe it was due to her father and two older brothers visiting soon. Either way she had a smile on her face today and the thought of seeing Henry again made butterflies buzz inside of her stomach. It had been quite a few years since that had happened. Liya walked into the 12th, the usual buzz going around. The murder board was out and being utilized, they caught another case.

"Liya," the voice of Captain Beckett called through the busy precinct.

"Yes Captain," she said coming into her office only to see the pretty detective that had interrupted her and Henry that morning.

"Detective Jo Martinez," she said, her face was stoic as she extended a hand.

"Amaliya Alexander," Liya replied shaking her hand.

"Liya," Kate said after the two women had taken a seat, "it has come to my attention, thanks to Detective Martinez, that you and her ME are friendly, as she put it."

"Oh," Liya said a bit surprised feeling the slightest bit ambushed, "Yes, I met Henry yesterday, he was working a case for Javier and Kevin, we seem to have a mutual liking of each other, is there a problem?"

"I'm concerned that you will distract him from his cases," Martinez said, "he was talking about you all morning, made him miss the details that he notices before anyone else."

"Surely Detective," Kate started, "that can be overcome, Liya was in a relationship with one my detectives for years and his work never suffered."

"I'm also concerned that there will be unwanted and unnecessary press," the detective stated.

Liya looked down at the floor, they hadn't even had a formal date and already it was starting. She looked at Beckett before speaking. Kate nodded slightly before Liya began, "If I may Detective," Liya turned to Jo, "any and all press for the NYPD goes through me, I am the Public Relations liaison which includes the 11th. I can assure you that if Henry and I date or have a relationship it will be kept out of the press. My transparency doesn't include who I choose to date. My relationship with Javier never hit the papers nor did it distract him from doing his job. And adding to this fact that Henry and I haven't even been on a date yet, couldn't this all be an overreaction?"

Jo narrowed her eyes at the Princess, "Perhaps," her voice was cutting.

Kate looked at Liya before addressing Jo again, "Does this have anything to do with who Amaliya is?"

"The Princess of Destruction," Martinez said making Liya cringe slightly, "I've read all about you, can't say I believe any of it meeting you now, not that I believed it before. I just want Henry to focus on his work, he's the best ME we have." A slight smile broke on her face, "He was singing at the crime scene."

Liya smiled, "Was he now?"

"Just try to keep him focused and we won't have a problem," Jo said, she smiled for the second time, "I haven't seen him smile like that since I've known him." She turned to Kate, "Sorry for the pretense but I wanted to get a better look at her from this morning and actually talk to her."

"It was lovely meeting you Detective," Liya said, "Keep him safe if you would?"

"Of course, Captain," she nodded her head before leaving.

"That could have been much worse," Liya said her smile dimmed somewhat before turning to Kate, "I'm sorry Captain Beckett."

"Liya," Kate said softly, "You have always been a tremendous asset to this precinct, and I wouldn't have Rick back without you. You have nothing to apologize for; I wouldn't have hired you if I thought this would be a problem." Beckett smiled, "Dr. Morgan is a catch, if Espo does anything inappropriate let me know."

"Yes, Captain," Liya said before leaving the office.

The Vanir retreated to her office hoping to get the rest of the never ending contracts out of the way before the evening. She found herself day dreaming about what dinner would bring, it made a smile appear on her face but it dropped slightly. Henry did research her and her actions since the Chitauri invasion had all been very transparent she wondered if telling him why she was on still on Midgard would be wise, it was all a part of Thaddeus Ross' stance on empowered individuals. Part of the Sokovia Accords and their agreement to keep the students under 18 at the Xavier Academy from being held to them; she was their pet, their empowered on a leash, the face of their campaign for the good of humanity.

The powerful and lest we forget dangerous Princess Amaliya of Vanaheim was under the thumb of the US government, a pawn in a much larger game. She couldn't leave Midgard due to this reason. All of this would have been easier to bear if she was able to visit her home. Alek was still on Midgard because of Andy, but she missed Andrei and Arman and mostly her father. Thor was able to travel between realms but Amaliya was stuck. She let out an angry sigh which faded to desperation, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to see her home again. Liya wiped away the forming tears and went about with her busy work to keep her mind off her prison sentence.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all for sticking with me so far, you guys are all so amazingly awesome!_


End file.
